Lip coatings are well known in the art. The coatings can range from lipstick and lip gloss used for cosmetic purposes, to lip balm and lip ointment used for medicinal purposes. The coatings can be applied using a stick applicator such as for lipstick, or can also be applied using a brush applicator using a jar or other lip coating container. One disadvantage of these application techniques is that much of the lip coating remains in the corners and crevices of the container and can therefore not be utilized.